


To Capture a Bride

by demonicdivas (Madelief)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar, Avvar Cullen, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/demonicdivas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot Tumblr prompt I received today - 'H-how long have you been standing there?' for her Avvar Inquisitor and Avvar Cullen. She has some beautiful screenshots of them too which are at the end of the work. Slight Trespasser spoiler. </p><p>Gorgeous pictures of the Avvar Cullen and Avvar Inquisitor in question have now been added too! All were created by the lady who requested the prompt - cantkeepmyeyesoff.tumblr.com A proper link is at the bottom of the story. </p><p>It was good fun :) Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Capture a Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orban/gifts).



‘H-how long have you been standing there?’ Croisdan didn’t recognise her voice, thick from sleep and hoarse with the shock of seeing Cullen at the foot of her bedroll. ‘And why are you grinning at me like you’ve just beaten all the others at hammer toss?’

Said grin became even wider as Cullen continued to watch her, his arms folded in a deceptively relaxed stance. The light of the fire was making his eyes glitter mischievously – and with a hint of something else that made her heart race. 

‘How interesting. You aren’t even going to ask me why I’m here?’

‘You’re the one who crept through my father’s camp in the depths of the night. You tell me,’ she retorted, rubbing her eyes as she sat upright with a yawn.

All of a sudden, she felt self-conscious, well aware of how thin the cotton top was that she slept in. Avvar women were not known for being backwards in coming forwards, her least of all. But still – if he had in mind what she thought he did? That changed the stakes completely.

A throaty chuckle sent vibrations down her spine as Croisdan sent her thanks to the Lady for hiding her toes curling in her sheepskin rug. Not that it did her much good. Those golden eyes were laughing at her now, well aware of her train of thought.

‘Did you realise you sleep with your mouth wide open? It’s most endearing –‘. Cullen just manged to stifle his laughter as he just avoided the mug she threw at him. ‘How is that a way to treat a visitor to your clan?’

‘What are you doing here? You could get caught!’ she hissed, her irritation mainly to do with herself at how easily she let this man scramble her senses.

The look of arrogant contempt on Cullen’s face at that statement, and his refusal to merit it with an answer, made a most un-Croisdan-like giggle escape her. She shifted slightly under eyes that had turned to molten gold at the sound, even as she returned the challenge in his gaze with one of her own. Her eyebrows raised and her chin lifted determinedly, knowing if she gave an inch to this man he wouldn’t let her forget it.

‘Seeing as you asked me so politely, I’ll do you the courtesy of telling you before I get on with it. And now, I’m here to take you away.’ The grin returned, even broader than before upon seeing her astonishment.  

‘You – me – but I only – ‘.

She could only gape at him in her surprise. They had only seen each other again a week ago, after her long absence.

Croisdan remembered clearly the day she had finally been able to make her intentions known him, at the annual gathering of all the clans. She hadn’t seen Cullen for years, her duties with the Inquisition taking her away from everything she cared for – and if she was honest with herself, one in particular.

Last time, he had been a brash youth with a blade looking to make his name amongst all the others. She had noticed his interest and felt flattered - for even then, he was handsome beyond anyone she’d ever seen. She had, with great difficulty, ignored him on that occasion and every one after it, knowing her father would never countenance such an offer.

Now, he led the largest family amongst their people, was a respected Thane and one of the most feared Avvar warriors in their history. The difference had made her jaw drop, something Cullen had noticed the moment he turned around and saw her. Her embarrassment and fury at herself for being caught gawking was forgotten as they’d proceeded to embark on the most suggestive conversation of her life.

The result of which was now standing in her hut. In the middle of the night.

‘I can’t,’ she whispered, the horrible truth so obvious right before both their eyes. ‘And you know why.’

The evening was full of surprises it seemed, as his amusement disappeared. With a sensitivity she hadn’t realised him capable of, Cullen knelt by her side taken her hand, the warmth and energy flowing from the two callused palms stroking hers rendering her speechless.

‘I have waited many years for you, Croisdan - done all I could to prove to you that I am worthy. I had to watch as a green fire consumed you, while you fought an enemy so powerful our Lady of the Skies was weeping from the pain of his power. And now, you are finally back. Do you think I am going to let you go again?’

His voice was so soft she almost couldn’t hear it above the crackling flames in the fire behind her. A hope for a future she’d forsaken bloomed inside her, the promise in his eyes making her soul sing, yet leaving her wanting so much more.

‘I do not see a woman lacking in something because she lost her arm – I see a woman who fought the darkest battle and lived to come back to me. I could ask for no finer warrior than you to stand by my side, and certainly none as beautiful.’

Cullen’s vehemence took her aback, for once letting her see the raw emotion behind his words. The truth was written in his face – he wanted her, and only her. No other would ever do.

‘Take me with you then, my Thane. For my heart has been yours this many years and more, and I will be with no other than you.’

As Croisdan spoke the words that sealed her future, his lips met hers, the gentle caress of his kiss sending a searing heat through her body. His fingers wrapping around hers as if he’d never let go of them again.

‘Come then, my bonny lass.’ Cullen helped her to her feet, giving her another kiss that left her breathless and him shaken. ‘If we carry on like this I’ll never get you out of here and I’d rather not get a beating.’

She shook her head at him as she quickly pulled on her clothes and boots. ‘I doubt that very much. I am pretty sure no one would actually like to be the one attempting to capture you in the first place.’

‘You flatter me, and you’re probably right.’ The irrepressible smile was there again, doing all kinds of erratic things to her senses as he continued to tease her. ‘In all seriousness, I wanted to do this properly. Including asking your father and running away with you. If I am caught then I deserve what I get.’

‘But we won’t get caught, will we?’ Croisdan returned his smile, secretly thrilled that he’d made so much effort as she made sure her sword was firmly strapped on.

It had been one of many adjustments to her new life, from two-handed to a single blade, but she was getting there.

‘No, we won’t. And you will find a way to live and be happy again.’ Cullen’s empathy left her for the second time that night, speechless, as he immediately recognised her sadness and hesitation.

She took his hand once more as they ducked out under the covers of her tent, sneaking away through the night to begin her life as it was intended. Before the Inquisition interrupted her plans. But she was the Inquisitor no more, with none of the responsibility to tie her down. As they finally escaped her clansmen, Cullen’s heated kisses made her forget the dark days she’d had to endure for so long.

Bathed in the moonlight and riding away from her past, Croisdan couldn’t wait to embrace the new future that lay before them both.

<http://cantkeepmyeyesoff.tumblr.com/post/128911366872/thane-cullen>


End file.
